


Best Beloved

by alltimeglow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: #fluff, #outsider POVs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeglow/pseuds/alltimeglow
Summary: When you fall for someone it’s hard to keep it for yourself.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Deledier Fic Exchange 2020





	Best Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewinter/gifts).



1- Josè Mourinho

I just parked my car at the Tottenham Hotspurs training center. It’s the beginning of a new journey for me. This club needs to win some trophies and i’m the best at it.  
When i received the call, i was enthusiastic. Spurs are very good club, with top players and i’m gonna love working with them. 

I lift my gaze to the entrance of the modern building in front of me, the players aren’t arrived yet.  
I have a meeting with Daniel Levy first thing this morning, and then i can start working with the guys.  
All of the formality were made yesterday: the contract, the photos and the interviews.  
For today i just need to settle in my new office and start to prepare the new game.  
I missed having something to do everyday, i start to think while i approach the hall of the building in front of me.  
My journey with Manchester United didn’t end so well, but i’m proud of what i did there. 

The receptionist welcomes me and tells me to follow her.  
We go through a large corridor with big windows on the right side. I can see the football pitches and the gym from here.  
We arrive in front of a dark blue door, she stops and opens the door for me. 

Daniel Levy is coming towards me to welcome me in his office, while i enter in the big room.  
We shake hands and he makes me sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
Daniel and I talked about some of the young players from the accademy and the problems with some of the others.  
There are few of them with the contract expiring soon and others that have already expressed their will to be sold.  
We talked for almost two hours about all the things that i need to know to start to work in this new club. 

The same receptionist helps me find my office, which is in the opposite way of the corridor.  
I was organising my stuff when i noticed that some of the players were starting to arrive for morning training.  
The big window in my office overlooks the parking lot, so i stand there to watch them arrive for a bit.  
Kane just parked and there is Son approaching his car to walk in together, with a big smile on his face.  
They shake hands and start to talk happily while walking out of my sight of view, probably towards the entrace of the building. 

I was going to finish adjusting my stuff, when a big black car approached the only empty space remaining.  
Dier and Dele get out of the car and together enter the building laughing at something that i couldn’t hear from here.  
I already knew that they have a very solid friendship, they can’t stop talking about the other in interviews, always praising and defending the other. They have each other’s backs and it’s very important in football to stick with your team in goods and bads. 

“Hello everybody, just gather around for a minute, please”  
I call all of the boys around me to introduce them to my staff.  
During the training session, i wander around the pitch to have little chats and know a bit about them.  
I already knew some of them, it happened to talked at the end of matches and in tunnels.  
Some of them were my targets to buy when i was at Manchester. 

I approach Dier and Dele, they are always next the other, talking and giggling.  
I pat Dier on the shoulder, trying to attract his attention.  
“How’s going so far, boys?” i ask, looking at the rest of the group finishing the exercise.  
“Everything’s good” he answers smiling, something catched his attention right behind my back, and a fond look appears on his face.  
I nod and turn around when Dele was standing.  
“Good boys” i say ruffling Dele’s hair on my way. 

There are a lot of young players of the academy in training today, some of them are really talented regardless their age and experience. This first session was a light one because i need to observe first to understand how they work and how i can work the best with them.  
I noticed little things of each player so now i know how i can get the best out of them.  
Like Dele is very lazy in training, he seems to wake up only to play a game or when there’s some competitions to do.  
Winsky works very hard and at the same time he seems never tired, he’s always ready for some stupid things that Dele talks him into doing at the end of practice. 

Like every squad, there are some little groups.  
The academy boys seems to always stick together since they know each other for so long.  
There’s a group with the most experienced ones and the one that is always so chaotic and loud.  
There are one or two boys that i couldn’t collocate in one group because they’re take part of all of them simultaneously, like Dele and Sonny. They’re always up to not good. 

It’s lunch time, the groups seems to be respected even in the canteen. Each one of them has his table to eat.  
Dele is like a crazy ball that goes all the ways.  
Everyone seems to needs to chat with Dele about something.  
In the end he settle next to Dier, at the table of “veterans”.  
I wouldn’t ever imagined that Dele belonged to the “veterans” group, he joined this club some years ago, but he’s like the life of the party so it was easy imagine him with the youngs making funny jokes all the day long.  
He still make pranks when he get the chance to but he is able to sit and have serious conversation with the others too. 

I noticed that Dele and Dier have a special connection.  
They’re not attached by the hip, but in the end they’re always by their sides. And everyone seems pretty used to it.  
They always come in a pair: in groups, in the dressing room and in drills.  
They are very fond with each other, i already noticed that, the look on the face of Eric earlier, was something that is reserved for people that occupy an important space in your heart. 

The lunch is served. My staff and I are starting to discuss the next game, which is in five days at home against Newcastle.  
We don’t know yet the best thing to do, but we have five days to figure the best tattic to win the match.  
We decided what to do in the next training, but i have to talk with the physios first because a couple of the players need a checking. 

I lift my gaze to watch the big TV in the canteen after i heard my name from the speakers.  
It’s on the Sky Sport channel, and they’re broadcasting the interview i did yesterday.  
I’m not interested in myself talking actually, so i leave my eyes to wander around the room watching my players. 

At the table in front of me, there’s Winksy who’s showing something funny from his phone.  
He has the tip of his tongue between his teeth, waiting the reaction of the boys at his table.  
They erupted in a loud laugh and when they started breathing normally again, asked him to restart the video all over again. 

I move my head to watch the “veterans” table.  
Ben and Harry are discussing about the incoming game with Toby who is between the two.  
It looks like they’re arguing about something and Toby is just listening annoyed at them.  
Sometimes he sends glances towards Jan, who is right in front of him, asking for help.  
Jan is majorly talking about their last game of chess with Eric.  
Dele is on his phone, smiling when something funny appears on his instagram home.  
He sometimes steals some food from Eric’s plate, who is not surprised at all, which i assume is a thing that happens regularly.  
Dele gets annoyed at his phone after like a minute and put it down.  
He almost completely turns on his left, demanding Eric’s attention. Eric give him his full attention and Jan joins the other’ conversation then.  
They’re chairs are much more closer than the others at the table. They talk just for the two of them, almost whispering.  
They seem in a bubble with just eyes for the person in front of them. 

I was mesmerised of their happy fond faces, the sweet smiles on their lips, their hands always in search of any type of contact and suddenly something in my brain clicked.  
They’re in love with each other. Even a blind man can see that.  
They’re heart eyes makes me smile and apparently have the same effect of everyone who happened to look at them, even without realise what they’re witnessing.  
Now they’re even feeding the each other, i move my gaze back at my notes.  
I fell like intruding something that is not for me to see. 

2- Harry Kane

I lay in bed, looking at the roof. I can’t believe i’m injured in this difficult period of the season.  
I totally don’t need that. I hate be in pain, and the thought of trying to find something interesting to do every day for the next three months, makes me crazy. 

The sun is rising just now, i can’t really sleep well.  
I can’t find a confortable position for my knee and i don’t wanna take painkillers, they make me dizzy and i hate that.  
Katie is sleeping on my right side, all curled up in her pillow. She’s beautiful like always and i don’t know what would i do without her and the girls.  
They always cheer me up and they help me go through the day easily most of the time.  
Some days feel like a grey cloud all around, and there’s anything that make that sensation go away. 

I miss the guys and the training camp. They text me almost daily, asking how the recovery is going, but it’s not the same, i used to see them everyday and talk to them everyday at the training centre, not behind a screen. 

I pick up my phone from the bedside table on my left. I was scrolling through the twitter home when the banner message appears on the top of my screen. It’s Dele.  
It’s kinda early for training yet, and especially for Dele. 

-I need to talk with you ASAP!!!!  
What’s going on in that kid head, nobody never knows.  
-You can stop by after training if you want. Everything’s okay?  
I wait for a minute in the chat for his response before go back to twitter.  
He’s not online anymore. 

It’s seven in the morning at the allarm goes off.  
Katie wakes up and she comes closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder.  
I brought her more closer with my arms on his shoulders and kiss the top of her head.  
“ ‘morning baby” i whisper in her hair.  
“I’m going to make breakfast, can you please wake up the girls?” she says, slowly getting up from the bed.  
“Yes, sure” she smiles at me and start to head downstairs.  
Her bump is growing so much, i still can’t believe that soon we’re going to have a boy. 

I carefully get up, pick up my scrunches from the side of the bed where i left them last night before get into bed, and go to wake up my princesses.  
I open the door, and switch on the light.  
Ivy is on the right in her yellow bed. She is growing too fast, i can’t believe she’s already three.  
Vivienne, on the right, is already up in her pink bed. 

“Daddy, goodmorning!” she says jumping on her bed.  
“ Morning baby” i say kissing her on the head, “Why don’t you help me to wake up Vivi?”  
She get up and runs to her big sister.  
“Wakey wakey” she screams between the kisses she is giving all over her sister face.  
She loves Ivy so much, she’s always tries to copy her and they make me the happiest dad in the world. 

I sit at the table to start my breakfast, which is already in the plate in front of my seat.  
My phones goes off. It’s Eric. Something’s going on, first Dele early in the morning and now Eric.  
“Hey mate, what’s going on?” i say picking up.  
“Harry, mate, how are you?” he is nervous i think, it’s strange to find Eric nervous about something, he’s always so calm.  
“ Everything’s good, are you okay?”, Katie is looking at me with a worried espression on his face. 

Dele and Eric are the closest friends i have from the team. They love Katie and they spoil the girls everytime they can.  
They stop by for play with them at least a time a week. The girls are all over them, always giggling and laughing when they’re around.  
I shrug to answer her silent question.  
“Yes, i think” he sighs. I wait for some seconds because he’s ready to spill everything up.  
“ I mean i think i’ve reached a point with the all Dele situation” he is probably scraching his shaved head at this moment.  
“ What are you gonna do?” i hope is something good. I know them so well from a lot years now.  
I watched them grow together and fall in love. I wasn’t totally surprised when last year, Eric knocked at my door at two in the morning because he couldn’t sleep. He just figured out that he was in love with Dele and he was so scared back then.  
I’m so happy now and for how all the situation is going. 

Even a blind man can see that they love each other but apparently Dele hasn’t figure it out yet.  
But i’m sure he does too.  
“ I can’t still going on pretending that we’re just friends, i need to tell him. I feel like i’m lying to him and i wanna come clean. He’s my best bud and i’m in love with him, there’s nothing i can do anymore.” he says fast.  
I bet he stayed up last night thinking about all of this. He is an overthinker and can’t go on with a big thing on shoulders like this one.  
I understand him and support him in everything as i always have. 

“What are you waiting for then? Go get your man!” he chuckles. He’s going to ask him out today.  
He told me about what actually happened last night. They were together at Eric’s place, like always. Eric made them dinner and they stayed up late playing fifa. They almost kissed before Dele stormed out with a rushed explanation.  
This is it then. Now i get why Dele texted me so early in the morning, he didn’t sleep as well.  
“Alright mate, good luck for tonight”  
“Yeah thanks, say hello to my bubbas and Katie and tell them that i miss they’re beautiful faces of theirs. See you soon, man” and he closes the phone call. 

“So what happened?” asks Katie eagerly to know.  
She knows all the story of course, Eric trusts her as much as he trusts me so she was by his side too that night.  
“Eric si going to ask Dele out today, i think they’re going to end up together by the end of the day. And he says hello” i start eating my breakfast with a big smile.  
I can’t believe they’re gonna finally be happy with everything that happened last year. All those injuries, and Eric appendix.  
They have been each other rock the last 6 years.  
I will probably never forget Dele face when the gaffer said to us that Eric was going to have an urgent surgery for his appendix. Dele face just went white and he rushed to the hospital after two minutes. 

“Really!? I can’t believe it! They deserve some happiness and they’re gonna be love birds, i mean they’re already love birds” she says giggling.  
She’s right, they’re made for each other, it’s crazy that they took all this time to figure it out. 

“Daddy it was uncle Eric on the phone?” asks Vivi curious.  
“Yes, he said ‘Say hello to my bubbas and tell them i miss so much their beautiful faces”  
They giggles happily. “and Clay? Is Clay alright? Uncle Dele is still angry with him?” asks Ivy with serious concern on his face.  
“I didn’t ask babies, i’m sorry but i bet is doing great. Uncle Dele is no longer angry with him, don’t worry, they love eachother”.  
“We love him too” they say in unison. And i smile. 

It’s probably 5 pm. Someone’s at the door. Katie and the girls went to say hi to grandma and grandpa so i’m alone at home.  
Dele is at the door and he’s super nervous. He can’t stand without buncing his foot up and down, and he’s biting his nails.  
“Hey, man.” i say opening the door for him.  
“Sit please, you’re making me nervous, and i don’t even know what happened yet” i say entering the living room.  
“I can’t sit, i need to move because i’m going crazy Harry”

He tells me what happened last night, i pretend to didn’t know the story and listen to him carefully.  
“We almost kissed Harry, what’s happening to me!” he is almost ripping his hair off his scalp.  
“Dele, relax okay, we’re gonna figure it out together but you have to calm down first”  
Now that he said what was eagerly need to be said, is calming a bit. He takes two big breaths.  
“Where are my girls?” he asks listening carefully for signs of other people in the house.  
“Katie took them to his parents, to say hello” i explain.  
He nods.  
“Harry i think i like Eric, like i’m into him” i don’t interrupt him, i just nod letting him know that i’m listening.  
He starts to fidget with his hands, looking down.  
“I think i always have, it’s just that i didn’t realized sooner. Last night i was really going to kiss him, i really wanted that but i didn’t wanna ruin our friendship” he lift his gaze, searching for my eyes. 

I’m really proud of this boy in front of me, how much he grew. The Dele from two years ago would’ve freak out at this point, and made a mess of himself. But the Dele in front of me today is a mature man and i’m proud for him.  
I smile at him “ Dele, Dele, Dele” i say chuckling. “I tell you a secret, Eric is all over you.”  
He stares at me. “What are you saying? He doesn’t. We’re just close like best friends are”  
“Dele, you don’t see the way he looks at you, do you? He looks at you like you’re all his world. Katie, when he first met the two of you, believed that you were together. Even the girls knows, they always draw you two and Clay like a family”  
He’s frozen. “I didn’t... how is this possible” he whispers. “What about Maria, his ex-girlfriend, they were together since six months ago, they loved each other and he was happy with her.”  
“I can’t say that he didn’t loved her, but not in the same way he loves you, believe me”.  
His ringtone starts to play from his pocket. 

He takes his phone out of the pocket and he froze watching the screen.  
“It’s Eric” he blurts out. Looking at me with panic in his eyes.  
“Answer him, c’mon”  
He aswers.  
“Hey Eric” he says.  
I can’t understand what Eric is saying to him, but it’s a good thing because Dele smile is so wide. 

“Okay, bye, see you later” he giggles.  
“IDIOT!” he screams in the speakers and then he hungs up. The smile is not going anywhere yet.  
“So? What’s going on?” i ask eagerly.  
“He told me that he needs to talk to me, because he realized something after today.” he looks down again.  
He starts scraching the back of his neck. I know too well this gesture. He’s hiding something from me.  
“What didn’t you tell me? Spill it out.”  
“I kinda ignored him all day, i didn’t know how to act around him after yesterday night!” he starts making excuses.  
“Dele it’s okay, i mean you react this way i can’t blame you, don’t worry.” i touch his arm firmily.  
“I think it’s an immature thing to do, that’s why i didn’t tell you” he blushes a bit.  
I punch his shoulder lightly. 

The door opens and two little hurricanes came in the living room jumping on Dele.  
“Uncle Dele!” they screams in his ears, he is fully laughing now.  
He collects them in his arms and starts to kiss all over their faces making them squirm of joy.  
They’ve recognised his car on the driveway for sure, they’re good at it now.  
Katie just enters the room and smiles at our babies laughters. 

-Good luck for tonight, i love both of you.  
I send a text to Dele before say goodnight to my girls, and went to bed.  
I was tossing a turning for almost an hour, when a message arrived.  
It was a photo of Dele and Eric, in the frame there’s space for just their faces, with two big smiles.  
I was typing to ask how the night went when another photo arrived.  
Eric was kissing Dele cheek. Dele has this look on his face that i know so well, the look he reserves for Eric and Eric only.  
I don’t need to ask to know that the night went amazing for both of them, i just send a big red heart to Dele.  
They send another photo of them kissing this time.  
They’re gonna be love birds for sure, Katie is right like always. 

3- Alex Joshler

When i come back from the Starbucks at 5 minutes from here, the guys are already in the room, chatting happily.  
I hand the coffees around, and i join Amy and Maya.  
“Thank you Lexi” Ami welcomes me when i’m near enough for her to kiss my cheek.  
Without Amy and Maya i don’t know what i would’ve done.  
Amy is an hair stylist, she checks the guys before shooting, interviews and all the public appearances.  
She’s not a member of the Amazon Crew, like me, she works here all the time.  
Maya is a stylist, she doesn’t have much to do today, because the guys are wearing their training uniform and joggers. 

I like this job so far, i don’t have much to do actually. I have to pick up lunches and coffees most of the time.  
The rest i just chill around the sets chatting with everyone.  
Today is not a busy one, we have to shoot in this room, which looks like a hotel bedroom without the beds.  
The director wants some scenes with some players just chilling out together, playing some fifa and chatting.  
He wants that people who are gonna watch this documentary, know that they’re not only friends on the pitch but they’re also off the pitch. 

I talked with some of the players in those months, they’re quite nice, i didn’t expect that actually.  
A lot of famous people take advantage of their popularity and most of the time they pretend to be good people in front of cameras and journalists, but for now i didn’t meet one of the Spurs players who is an asshole which is good. 

This afternoon there are just four of them. There’s Eric, Dele, Ryan and one of the newest arrival, i don’t remember his name actully and i don’t think i never talked to him before.  
Eric, the blonde guy, is a massive boy. If i have to be honest i was kinda scared by him at the beginning. With his cold blue eyes and his height he is quite intimidatory.  
I bumped with him last month in a corridor, and i couldn’t be more wrong about a person in my life.  
He’s one of the nicest people i ever met. Alwasy polite and nice with everyone and everything.  
Dele is the funny one of the squad, you can tell by his grin which you can almost see on his face every day.  
The first day, he wanted to introduce himself at everyone, he was so cute actually.  
Ryan is a lot of shy, and don’t talk much in general so i don’t really know him.  
The last guy, Steven, that’s how they call him, have one of the biggest smile i ever seen on a face. 

“What are they gonna shoot today?” asks Maya from my left.  
“They’re gonna make a scene with them just chilling together, nothing so difficult so i think we’re gonna finish at a decent hour today” i explain.  
She nods and sips her coffee. 

The only indications of the director were just to play fifa and talk like they always do.  
It was cozy and nice to watch them having fun. I’m tired so i sit in the couch in the backstage, between Amy e Lukas, her assistant.  
We watch them lazily, how they interact and what they talk about, it seems annoying but it doesn’t. 

Eric and Dele have a huge chemistry and they make all the things works between the other two.  
They know each other so well, you can certainly tell.  
Dele is standig up with a pack of gummy bears in hand. He approaches the couch by the back.  
On the couch there are Eric and Ryan playing a game, at the same time they’re having a conversation about Tv Series.  
He approaches Eric by his back and feed him with a gummy bear. Eric doesn’t even seem surprised, he just opens his mouth to welcome the candy. It seemed so natural that i was kinda surprised. It feels so intimate that i blush i bit watching them. 

I turn on my right, where Amy is sipping her tea. “Did you see what just happened?” i ask her.  
She shrugs, “They’re always like this, i know them for three years and they’ve always been so close to each other” she explains.  
Something wasn’t completely right in my opinion, even the closest best friends don’t feed each others or make those fond faces.  
They look like they’re together or something. 

Things only get worse since the gummy bear episode. Dele goes to sit next to Eric on the couch.  
They’re glued to each other, and they’re always making sweet smiles to the other.  
I’m almost sure that they’re together, they’re so sweet actually.  
The director called it a day, and we start to put everything back to go home.  
I distract myself watching Dele and Eric.  
They’re still on the couch, they’re turned to face the other completely.  
Eric has his left arm over the back of the sofa, his hand almost in Dele’s hair.  
They’re chatting in their own little world, without getting interrupted by nothing.  
A smile spreads on my face, they’re in love. It feels like there’s something in the air between them. They’re bodies are totally attracted to the other like they’re magnets. It’s beautiful to watch, but i move my gaze elsewhere, i don’t wanna get caught staring at them, it’s creepy. 

Later that day, i bump in them in a corridor. I was coming back from the toilet and i was heading towards the exit.  
I turn the corner when i find them kissing.  
I don’t know what to do, but before i even think my next move, they separate and they watch in my directions.  
There’s a second of surprise in their faces but then they smile at me.  
“Hi Alex” says Eric soft. Dele just waves in my direction.  
I swallow slowly and smile to them nervously.  
What i’m supposed to do? I have to pretend that nothing happened and go on?  
“Hey it’s okay” says Dele coming closer to me. I think my face is showing my panic right now.  
“It’s not a secret thing, i mean we don’t wanna hide it” says Dele glancing back to Eric.  
Eric approaches Dele and put his arm around Dele’s shoulders. Dele relaxes into Eric embrace easily.  
“Yes, it’s okay, don’t be so nervous” says Eric chuckling. 

A massive weight left my shoulders, i didn’t know what to do knowing that actually, i didn’t wanna be the one who destroyed their carrer just because he couldn’t stay quiet. I smile to them.  
“You’re very cute together “ i say smiling.  
Dele blushes and Eric kisses his cheek saying “Of course we are”.  
We all laugh together. “So where are you going?” says Dele changing the subject.  
I explain them i was heading out of the building to go home. They were doing the same actully so we walk together towards our cars. We say hello and we split.  
When i was exiting the parking lot, i overtaked their parked car. Eric hand was on Dele cheek and they were just staring at each other with small smiles on their faces.  
Something in my stomach shifts, i wish i could find someone who looks at me the way Eric looks at Dele, with all the love for the boy in front of him in his blue eyes. 

4- Hugo Lloris

Dele can’t stay sit for more that two minutes straight. He’s pacing around the dressing room.  
We’re all nervous about what just happened. I don’t know what happened exactly.  
I was talking to the referee before heading down the tunnel, when i saw Eric climbing into the stands to reach someone.  
It all happened so fast, someone rushed us down the tunnel and Eric isn’t come back yet. 

No one is talking, it was a rubbish match and then the Eric thing. The mood is quite down, i don’t know what to say.  
The door opens, and Eric enter the room watching down. He goes to his spot and the kick his shoes off. Everyone is watching him with concern, but nobody is asking anything. Frozen to our spots. 

Only Dele seams relieved about all the situation and it’s the only one who actually do something.  
He goes towards him, and when is close enough he crouches down and places his hands on Eric’s knees.  
He’s saying something close to Eric face, and i feel like it’s something too personal for me to watch, so i get busy with my stuff. Everyone else might think the same because now everyone is keeping himself busy, trying to avoid the two of them despite the curiosity. 

After five minutes, Dele is sitting next to Eric, holding one of his hand to comfort him.  
I look around, and there’s a silent question in the air. I take courage, and i approach the two of them carefully.  
“Hey mate” i say to Eric softly with a little smile. He lifts his gaze to meet my eyes. There’s a little smile on his lips.  
“What happened earlier?” i ask cautiously.  
He turn slowly in serch of Dele eyes. Dele nods softly and squeezes his hand to incourage him.  
Eric is watching me again, he clears his throat and starts to explain. 

“He was harassing my brother, i should’ve been there, i was meant to protect him” his voice broke on the last sentence and Dele’s other hand is on his back drawing circles to comfort him.  
“You’re an amazing big brother Eric, you can’t control this things, don’t blame yourself”. Winsky said behind my back. I turn around and i was so concerned about my teammate that i didn’t even saw all of the others gather around Eric’s spot to be there for him.  
He nods quickly. 

Dele stands up, packs his things and Eric’s quickly. He offers an hand to Eric.  
“Come with me” he says softly, tilting his head on one side. Eric looks at him and stands up.  
They leave the dressing room hands in hands. 

They’re gone for quite some time now. Theirs bags are still here, all packed but here.  
I was searching for them when i notice that the old physio door is not totally closed.  
I approach it slowly and watch from the little space available.  
They’re in there. Eric is sitting on a treatment table with Dele standing between his thighs, holding his face.  
Eric is crying and Dele is covering his face with little kisses.  
I can’t say that i didn’t see that coming. They’re Eric and Dele they’ve been close since the start. 

Eric nuzzles into Dele neck without say a word.  
I can’t stay there any longer. It’s a private thing, i just needed to be sure that they’re alright.  
Eric is fortunate to have a person like Dele next to him.  
You can totally see love in their eyes, how come i never noticed it before?  
I thought about them, and everything they went together while i was walking back to the dressing room.  
“Where are they?” Ben asks me.  
“They’re on their way, don’t worry” i say while i was sitting on my spot.  
I can’t help the smile forming on my lips, but i can’t be anything but happy for them.


End file.
